theseviolentdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miguel
Miguel is a human character in These Violent Delights played by AreYouNormalBass. He currently in jail after being imprisoned by Frollo. More coming soon! Personality Happy-go-lucky by nature, Miguel took things as they came and was never in one place for long. Born and bred a con artist, the young man has a good head on his shoulders and is definitely more than a pretty face, able to talk himself out of any situation he may find himself in. Due to this more 'criminal' side to him, Miguel doesn't has many friends, but has made many enemies. Before Miguel was thrown in prison, Miguel was carefree, happy that he had no responsibility and could do as he pleased. Often incredibly optimistic and determined when it came to getting things he wanted in objects and in people, Miguel's charm helped him both in and out of good and bad places.﻿ However, alot has changed since he has been confined to the inside of his cell. Taken away from the only thing he trusted and truly loved, Miguel's decided that Tulio's the one thing he will fight for, as he has not really felt an affection as strong as this before. Because of that object of affection has been taken away from him by Frollo, Miguel strongly hates Frollo - simply for the fact he took away what was his. Unfortunately for Miguel, the feeling's mutual, and Frollo's got the power. Due to the hatred between the two, Miguel is constantly being dragged off for some torture or another as punishment for 'corrupting' the Judge's only son. Through the abuse Miguel constantly suffers at the hands of the guards, inmates and Frollo's men alike, Miguel's weak, and due to that, it results in further attacks from the inmates. This violence that is always present for Miguel is growing inside him as a hatred for authority Frollo, and a near-obsession with Tulio, resulting in him resorting to any means necessary to get his lover back. History Backstory Not much is known about Miguel's past, and for a decent reason. He, for starters, is human, and so's his family, making his past not that interesting compared to the gods and other personalities of the world. Miguel was brought up in poverty. His parents, two con artists, were often on the run for various scams they had been running, or running from the debt collectors. His father often spent their money on wine and gambling while his mother ran the schematics of their plots. Learning the tricks of the trade fast, Miguel never went to school and learnt how to read and write while travelling with his parents. An accomplished schemer, conman and occasionally, artist, Miguel was the boy who often lead unwilling targets into his parents' traps, always with a smile on his face. As his family were often on the run, they kept finding themselves seperated for long periods of time, resulting in a rather distant relationship where Miguel got next to no guidance, allowing him to live his life full of risks and danger - the perfect life for a rebellious and reckless teenager. At the age of 16, Miguel and his parents got seperated and he hasn't seen them since. He doesn't really care as he grew to see them more as work colleagues rather than parents and assumes they have been arrested. They taught him everything he knows, but he wasn't exactly close to the two drunkards. Meeting Tulio While Miguel has had many a fling in the past with both women and men alike, when Miguel stumbled upon Tulio he knew things would be very, very different. Miguel was performing in the street while a few of his colleagues would sneak amoungst the crowd he drew in, cutting their purses and stealing their wealth. Distracting the women was easy, and by doing so, their husbands were ridiculously easy to distract. But Miguel felt eyes on his back, looking over his shoulder to see a tall man amoungst the crowd, blue eyes watching differently to everyone else who was standing there in the street. Of course, Miguel had to leave the area quickly after performing, but that didn't stop him for searching for the dark-haired boy with the deep-sea eyes. Shortly after running away, Miguel found Tulio again. Tulio was endeeringly naive about the world around him if he had been locked away the majority of his life, oh wait, he had been and yet ridiculously smart and keeping his head and wits about him. Miguel couldn't bring himself to con him, and quickly fell for him. Maybe it was the fact that Miguel didn't have to charm his way into conversation, or that Tulio so readily accepted him and didn't approach him as the diificult-to-trust-pickpocket Miguel was, but whatever had made Miguel pursue Tulio after they first looked straight into each others eyes that night led to the two becoming lovers, and eventually the couple's downfall. Night of the arrest Miguel had gotten used to sneaking in and out of Tulio's room by now. You think Frollo'd bring up the standards of his security, but no. Earlier that day, Miguel was told by an old thieving friend of his that an award was being offered for his capture. Manuel, the friend, attempted to claim this reward, but Miguel was far too quick to have not seen this coming, and ran. He hid in a safe haven for criminals like himself and devised a plan: there was no way he could stay in this town any longer. He wasn't supposed to be here for more than a few weeks, that's what he always did, he'd travel, just like his parents. So he had to leave before the whole town knew him and handed him over to Frollo - the bastard that kept Tulio from ever leaving that bloody home of his. But there was no way he was leaving without Tulio. Not a chance in hell. That night he snuck into Tulio's room, unannounced, buzzing with the prospect he and Tulio could be together the way they should, without having to worry about the city guards were becoming more and more aware of Miguel's petty crimes anyway or Frollo's men﻿. Upon arrival, Tulio seemed scared that Miguel'd get caught. But determined as he was, Miguel told him his plan. "Tulio, we've got to do something." They ran. Miguel ran as fast as he could, faster than he ever had before when he had snuck out with Tulio, knowing the the authorities were after him this time, knowing they were in danger. It would work, it was all set up, the two of them, both of them were smart boys, they could pull it off. It would work. Miguel would make it work for him. They'd leave, spend a night in that haven he hid in, and then bolt to the next village. They'd be happy. They'd be together. Once safe, breathless and tired from running across the streets, Tulio and Miguel smiled at each other before bursting into joyous laughter. They were safe. They were going to be free. So close. They were so close. But someone must have ratted Miguel out as Frollo had found the underground sanctuary, seizing its doors and tearing Miguel and Tulio apart, smiling cruelly as Miguel was dragged away. "You'll never touch my son again." Ever since, Miguel's been stuck in prison, cursing himself for letting it all go wrong, and trying to hold back from ripping Frollo's throat out every time he sees him amongst the prisoners. Lilith ﻿Lilith offered to help Miguel escape from prison, and at seeing an opportunity to regain his freedom and find his lover Miguel, naturally, agreed. Later he was surrounded by the MANEATER TEAM, and turned into a lion (Scar), presumedly by Circe (Esmeralda), whom later is troubled by a dream of Frollo. Circe asks Miguel what happened to him and changes him back in exchange for him telling her about his past. He told her how he made a deal with Lilith in exchange for getting to see Tulio again, but when he finally found him, Tulio didn't even know who he was. Feeling rejected and angry, Miguel fought with Tulio, who calls his father for help. After that, little else is known. ﻿